


Our Life Together

by AngelControl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha Mycroft Holmes, Alpha Sebastian Moran, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Beta Jim Moriarty, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Greg, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse, Smut, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, Werewolves in Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelControl/pseuds/AngelControl
Summary: Mycroft and John both love their omegas, Greg and Sherlock, with all of their heart. And like any alpha should, they would do anything to keep them safe. Since both Mycroft and John both have minor positions in the british government, their omegas have to spend their day by themselves at home. What would happen if they move in together?
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	1. Waking up

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter contains minor smut (they don't do any actual sex but it gets pretty heated, like a lot of touching, kissing and stuff). So if you feel uncomfortable at any mentions of sex, please read at your own risk. Thank you!

As usual, I was the first one to wake up this morning. I slowly blinked my eyes open and glanced at the digital clock on our nightstand, _4:34 a.m._ Six minutes until my alarm is supposed to go off. _Perfect timing._

My attention then went down to my mate that was curled up against me, clinging to my side like his life depended on it. And it is always hard to let him go. I shuffled a little bit to get comfortable, which then caused him to stir and whimper. He pulled me impossible closer and mumbled sleepy. “My,” he quietly called and looked up at me. My heart started to pick up speed, as it usually did when it came to Greg, not that I would admit that out loud. I then felt bad, being the one to wake him up so early. I want him to get all the rest that he possible could. 

“Sorry for waking you, my love,” I apologized, kissing the top of his head. He smiled up at me and pecked my chin, since he couldn’t reach higher because of our position.

“It’s okay My, I always love waking up in your arms,” he said softly. His words caused butterflies in my stomach, which also usually happened when it came to my Gregory, not that I would admit that either. 

“And I love you, my Gregory,” I whispered, creasing his cheek with my free hand, the one that wasn’t trapped under him, and I could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. I bent down and pecked his nose, which caused him to crinkle his nose and giggle. He then readjusted himself so that he is kneeling on top of me, and then leaned down so he can give me a proper kiss. The kiss was slow and passionate, just like all of our morning kisses were. We always took our time, because when it came to Gregory, I would spend all the time in the world with him. 

And then my alarm went off. I growled lowly and I felt around the nightstand to try and stop the device while still kissing Gregory. The kisses became sloppy until I finally found the device and turned it off. I brought my hand up to the back of his head, readjusting our lips and my other hand traveled down his back to his ass. I squeezed it lightly, causing him to let out a moan. I took the chance to slip my tongue into his mouth, causing more moans and delicious noises to escape. He started grinding his hips down on me, making both of our crotches to perfectly rub up against each other, raising a moan out of my lips.

I quickly switched our positions, causing him to squeal slightly at the fast movement. I only separated our lips for a quick second before kissing along his jaw. I continued grinding into him with force, causing the bed to rock slightly. He continued to whine and moan, and I slowly moved my hand up his shirt until I reached his nipple, and gave it a good squeeze. 

“My, oh God, My, keep doing that,” he basically screamed. He was panting uncontrollable and arched his back off the bed as I played with the sensitive nipple. I pushed him back down with my free hand and continued playing with his nipples. Once I was done kissing along his jaw, I moved my way to his neck, sucking and biting as I went along, until I finally made it to our bonding mark. I took my hand out from under his shirt and placed both hands on his hips, still both of our movements. 

“My, what-” he didn’t get to finish his thought because I bit down on the mark, causing him to scream this time. I loved drawing these sounds out of him. He is usually quiet and love hearing him so vocal. He squirmed under me, wiggling in my grasp, trying to rub against me again, but I wasn’t having it. I growled lowly against his neck, stopping his movements and baring his neck out more to me. I rewarded him with a kiss on the mark, then I continued to suck and bite on the mark. He was panting loudly, and I knew he was close. “My, please… p-please, I need you.”

I pulled away from his neck and looked him in his eyes. They were half-lid and his mouth opened slightly. I smirked, and I put one of my hands down his shorts and squeezed his erection at the base. This caused him to lift his hips up and his head back. His mouth was wide open but no sound was coming out. I jerked it a few times and then leaned in to his ear and said in a low and commanding voice, “Cum.”

And with that one word, his cum came out like a faucet and I continued to jerk him through it. I used my other hand to rub his side and started to kiss the side of his face. When he was done, I licked the cum off of my hand and kissed him on the lips once more before pulling away. I looked him in the eyes and he smiled back up at me with a dazed look. “How was that darling,” I asked, even though I already knew the answer. 

“That was amazing My, absolutely amazing,” he responded back, still high from his climax. I wiped the hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. 

“Good.” I glanced at the clock on the nightstand and my eyes widened at the time, _4:58 am._ I was going to be late. I cursed under my breath and looked back at Gregory. He was already dozing back to sleep, but I hated leaving him, especially right after making out like that. I quickly got off the bed and headed over to the bathroom that was connected to our bedroom. I took a quick shower, put on my dark grey three piece suit, with the tie Gregory loves, and headed back into the bedroom. Gregory was curled up into a ball and hugging my pillow, which he does whenever I’m not in bed. I stop for a minute to admire him for a moment, he looks beautiful as ever. He always seem to glow right after we make out or have sex, and it always warms my heart. 

“I love you, my Gregory,” I murmur as I kiss his head one last time before heading out of the house to go to work.


	2. Human Alarm Clock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains sex scenes that might make certain readers uncomfortable, so read at your own risk.

Sherlock was always the first person to wake up out of both of us. And he was always the one that got me up in time for work everyday. Today was no different. 

Each morning he would wake me up with either kisses on the face, poking and tickling my sides, or a blowjob if he’s in the mood. And today was one of those days where he was in the mood. 

I didn’t notice it at first, not until my whole cock was in his mouth and when he moaned around it. My eyes snapped open and I looked down at him. He looked up at me with big innocent eyes and gave me a wink. I groaned and reached my hand down to his dark locks and guided his head up and down my dick, causing more moans and noises to come from his mouth. The sounds sending vibrations to my dick, making me groan again and put my head back onto the pillow. 

I still guided his head and then immediately took it off when he pushed up against it. I didn’t want to force him into anything, especially when it came to sex. When we got mated, which was when I was 21 and he was 19, he told me that when he was a child, his piano teacher used to molest him during his lessons. That’s why he hates the instrument and decided to take violin lessons instead. That’s why we always take it slow when we have sex, so it would’nt bring up any bad memories. But he started getting comfortable, not only having sex, but recieving the love and affection I give him, within a year of being bonded. Which I am extremely proud of. 

He lifted his head back up, and he released my dick with a  _ pop.  _ He then licked the tip and put only the head in his mouth and lightly sucked on it, never once breaking eye contact. I growled lowly when he grabbed the base of my cock and jerked slowly while he bobbed his head up and down my cock. He sure does know how to wake me up. After a few more jerks and sucks, he started twisting his hand and sucked like his life depended on it and started going at a faster rate, causing me to arch my back and growl loudly. I was seconds from my climax, and if he keeps doing that, I’ll shoot right into his mouth. And he knew that too. He then went to the very tip, and went all the way to base in one swift solid motion, causing me howl and to come at the very back of his throat. He stayed still, taking all of the cum that I offered him without gagging or spitting it out, which took a lot of practice. When I was done, he pulled off of me with a loud  _ pop,  _ louder than last time and he gave me a big smile. Some saliva and cum was gathered around his chin and checks, his face was pink and his lips were swollen and red, which made him look absolutely stunning. I grinned down at him before bringing him up towards me and giving him a kiss on his swollen mouth. I then proceeded to lick his face clean from the saliva and cum. He then started to giggle and proceed to bat my face away. 

I laughed along with him and then continued to chase his face to continue licking him only for him to laugh louder and continue to dodge me. I eventually gave up on my mission, and instead started rubbing up and down his sides while staring into galaxy like eyes. I always get lost staring into his eyes, it’s one of my favorite physical features of him. He stares into my eyes and I can see the contentment, fondness and emotion that shows how much he really cares about me.

“I love you, Sherlock,” I say fondly, as I place my forehead on his and closing my eyes. I breathe in his scent and all there is is him, just him and nothing else.

“I love you too, John,” he whispered. He put his hand on my cheek and I leaned into it. He was the best omega any alpha could ask for. I would do anything to keep him happy and healthy, even if that means I have to kill someone. I opened my eyes and looked at him, giving him a big smile before kissing him again. He pushed me back against the headrest and then started grinding against me, causing me to moan as the kiss got heated. 

“Sherlock,” I tried to say, but it got muffled as he kept kissing me, still grinding and wiggling his hips around. I glanced at the clock on the wall and my eyes widened as I saw what time it was,  _ 5:00 am.  _ “Sherlock, stop.” I said, this time adding more force to it, but he kept grinding and kissing my face. “ _ Sherlock, I said stop.”  _ I growled out, forcing him to stop all movement and bare his neck out at me in submission, his bonding mark presenting itself to me like a trophy. I hate using my alpha voice on him, he is always submitting and shy when I use it, making me feel bad, but it is the only way to get him to listen sometimes. 

“Sorry alpha,” he said quietly, eyes still casted down, avoiding my eye contact. I grabbed his chin and made him look at me. His eyes were glazed over with tears. 

“Hey, it’s okay Sherlock, I’m not mad. I swear, I’m not. But I just got to get ready for work, okay? I don’t want to be late. Mycroft will have my head if I’m late again. And what did I say about calling me alpha?” He looked me in my eyes, and when he realized that I actually wanted an answer, he hesitated.

“You said don't call you alpha.” 

“And why is that?”

“Because your name is John.”

“Exactly. Now, I have to be at work in less than 45 minutes. Do you mind helping me shower.” I had a hint of humor in my tone, to lighten up the mood, but was 100% serious. He smiled at my request and nodded his head eagerly, getting off my lap and running to the bathroom. Today was going to be a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you Angels enjoyed reading this! If you see any mistakes, don't be afraid to let me know!


	3. Unwanted Attention

Ever since Mycroft left this morning to go to work, I started cleaning the house. The house is bigger than a house holding only two people, but that was only because of Mycroft's job. It has four bedrooms and two bathrooms. One of the bathrooms is connected to the master bedroom, the one Mycroft and I share. A kitchen with a dishwasher, oven, Island, microwave, several cabinets and countertops and a fancy refrigerator that dispenses ice and water. The living room has two couches and two love seats with a flat screen T.V. and surround sound. Then there is the dining room which has a table in the middle that can fit up to eight people and a chandelier above it. And finally we have Mycroft’s office that no one besides him, me and some of Mycroft's work friends are allowed into. So we have a very big house. On Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Fridays, maids come in to help me clean up the house, but since today is Monday, I was to do it myself, which isn't a big deal. Our house barely gets dirty. 

When I was done cleaning, I got a text from one of Mycrofts drivers that he was outside to take me to lunch. Everyday for lunch, me, Mycroft, John and Sherlock all go out to different dinners and restaurants to eat. Once I was in the car, it started driving towards Mycroft's and Johns' jobs. They both have ‘minor’ positions in the government, but we all know that they basically rule the government. 

The drive was no longer than 8 minutes, the driver taking short cuts and making illegal turns to get us there faster. Once we arrived, a man opened the door and I got out of the car. I walked into the building and I was greeted by different people, politicians, secretaries, and even some visitors like me. I went up to the front desk and waited for the lady behind the desk to notice me. Her name is Anthea, she is Mycroft's assistant and she is always glued to her phone. 

When she eventually noticed me, she smiled up at me. “Hello Greg. Mycroft should be down in a few minutes. Him, John, and a few other people, are going over some last-minute things. It shouldn’t take more than 15 minutes.” She said as she handed me a visitor's badge. “Sherlock is already here, he’s right over there.” She pointed in a direction behind me, and like she said, Sherlock was sitting there on his phone. I thanked her and walked over to him.

“Hello Sherlock,” I said once I got hearing distance. He looked up and smiled up at me. He stood up and gave me a hug and I hugged him right back.

“Hey Greg,” he said, still smiling at me, “How are you?” We both sat down in the guest chairs and started talking about our day so far. I left out the activities that Mycroft and I did before he went to work, for obvious reasons, and I’m sure he did the same. After he was done telling me about his day, I felt a presence standing in front of us, so I looked up and saw a male alpha standing in front of us. He wore an all black suit with a hideous red and white tie, he stood with his hands on his hips like he was presenting himself to us. His hair was slicked back with an extreme amount of gel, and his skin was shiny, like he bathed in baby oil. He smelled strongly of cheap cologne and it took all of my strength not to gag at the smell. He was at least 6 feet tall and wore a smirk that looked like he’s ready to feast on prey. In short, he looked scary. I grabbed Sherlocks hand, knowing how scared and shy he gets when he’s around the alphas who aren't Mycroft or John. 

“May we help you,” I asked nervously, glancing around the room to see a way out of this, or if Mycroft will come save us from this man.

“Yes you can,” he drawled out seductively. He licked his lips and his eyes bore into our faces. Mycroft never looked at me like that, he always looked at me with love, and with so much care to make me feel wanted. This guy didn’t give off that kind of impression, this guy wasn’t my Mycroft. He leaned down and sniffed the air around us, causing both of us to lean backwards into our seats. I shivered in discomfort, and I heard Sherlock whimper beside me. He chuckled and straightened up again. “My name is Martin, but you can call me what you’d like. Now I have to ask, what are two beautiful little omegas doing alone in a place like this?” 

“We’re waiting for our mates, who we plan on keeping, by the way,” I responded with as much confidence as I could muster. Which wasn’t much in this scenario. He let out a low and intimidating growl, which caused Sherlock to whimper louder and he started to shake lightly, gripping my hand tighter and bowing his head low, but not baring his neck. He never does that to anyone except for John. I, too, wince, but try to keep my discomfort to a minimum, so I can appear strong. 

“And who are these said alphas that keep you waiting for so long unattended,” he inquires, he goes to reach for our hands, but before he could do so, a loud snarl filled the room, and everything and everyone quietened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you Angels enjoyed reading this!


	4. Anger Management

Martin took his hand back, like our interlocked hands were on fire, and looked toward the source of the noise. He looked frightened, his eyes wide and he was standing still with his arms to his side. 

I looked up just in time as Sherlock squealed, “John!” He let go of my hand and ran up to his mate, who was looking at Martin like he wanted to rip him into pieces. Sherlock hugged John for dear life, and buried his face into his chest, shielding his face from Martin. Then, my attention turned to Mycroft. His lips were still pulled back in a snarl and his eyes were the color of his wolf, dark grey, unlike his normal light green eye color. I was frozen in my seat, Mycroft barely gets out of control like this, especially at his job. His aroma of power and scent hit me like a truck, and I bared my neck in his direction, his scent and power overwhelming. 

He let out a low growl, unlike the one Martin made earlier, and then looked in my direction. “Gregory, here,” he commanded, but his tone was soft and so was his expression when he looked at me. I immediately got up and rushed to his side. He held his left arm out, giving me an invitation to hug that side of his body. I clung to his side, burying my face into his suit, and breathed in his scent that I missed so much. I felt his hand grab my hip tightly pulling me even closer to his body. “Are you alright? Did he hurt you?” He questioned quietly so that only I could hear. There was still a slight growl in his voice but it wasn’t threatening, it was almost reassuring. 

“I’m fine, he didn’t touch us,” I mumbled into his suit, too afraid to look at anyone or anything. Even with my reassurance that I wasn’t harmed, Mycroft let out another snarl. 

“What the hell do you think you were doing with our mates Martin,” John asked, stepping forward, with Sherlock still clinging to his side. I peaked from my hiding spot from Mycroft's side and looked at Martin. He was visibly shaking, his eyes were still wide and he looked like he was about to pee his pants. In short, he looked terrified. And I don’t blame him. He was flirting with two powerful alpha mates. It isn’t illegal if the alpha were to kill the other. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize that they were your mates,” he tried to apologize, but it sounded weak. And it was a sorry excuse.

“Even if you didn’t know, you still knew they were mated,” Mycroft spoke this time, “And you still decided to flirt. Give me one good reason why we shouldn’t kill you right now?” At this point, there was a big crowd around us, anticipation and tension was in the air as everyone waited on what was going to come next. 

Martin fumble with his words, trying to find any excuse to keep his life. As much as I wanted this man to get what he deserved, I didn’t want anyone getting killed. 

Before Mycroft or John could react, I started whining and pulling at Mycroft’s jacket, trying to get his attention. He looked down at me, his canines were out and he didn’t look at me like he usually does, which kinda scared me. The power that came off of him was more overwhelming than before, and I bared my neck at him. I whimpered again and tried moving away from him. I only ever saw him like this once, and that was when we were in uni and a guy tried grabbing my ass. He sent that guy to the hospital. 

Once he noticed my discomfort, his whole body changed. His canines shrunk back to their normal size, his aroma wasn’t as strong, but still there, and his eyes turned back to their normal color. That was the Mycroft I knew. He looked at me softly and caressed my cheek softly.

“Mycroft, can we just go,” I said quietly. “I don’t want you to get into any trouble, and I’m very hungry.” To prove my point, my stomach growled embarrassingly loud.

From the look on his face, I could tell he wanted to reject that idea and kill Martin for flirting with me. And I don’t blame him. If I was in his shoes, I would do the same thing. But I really didn't want Mycroft or John to get into any trouble. So before he could respond, my eyes started watering. This caused him to deflate and nod his head. 

“Anything for you, my Love,” he responded. He looked at John and it seemed that he was in the same predicament. Sherlock was whimpering and crying into John’s side. 

“If we ever catch you looking at our mates or any other omega that’s mated, you’re dead Martin,” John growled out, his eyes still the color of his alpha (purple), and his canines were still protruding out. 

Martin nodded vigorously and turned around and left the building. The people standing around us scattered about to whatever they were doing before and left the group alone. 

Mycroft kissed the top of my head and pulled me into a hug. Then, in unison, Sherlock and my stomachs growled which caused all of us to laugh. 

“Let’s get you two something to eat,” John said after we were done with our outburst and we headed out for lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you lovely Angels enjoyed this chapter!


	5. In All His Elegance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why it took this long for me to write this chapter, but here it is. Am I proud of it? Hell no. But I hope you little Angels enjoy it anyways.

I was composing a new song on the violin John gave me for our anniversary two years ago, and it was my favorite one to use while writing a new piece. The song was titled “In All His Elegance”, which is a love song inspired by our relationship over the years. It starts off sad and sinister, because that’s how I felt without John in my life. I was a depressed child because I thought I would never find my mate. A lot of people find their mates when they are still in high school, but once I graduated, I thought there was no hope. Mycroft met Greg in their Junior year of high school, and they bonded right away. Mycroft told me to be patient and that I shouldn’t rush it, that if I did I would get a bad mate. So I waited. Then, in my sophomore year in college, I met John. That’s where the song starts to turn from depressing into optimistic and cheerful. The song continued to change melodies as our life went on. From joyful because we got married to chilling because of the big fight we had.

I was almost done composing it when I heard my phone go off. When I looked at the message it read, “ _ I’m outside to take you to lunch”,  _ by one of John’s usual drivers. I didn’t realize how much time went by, it felt like I was only composing for an hour. I put all my music away in a rush and put them in a place that I knew John wouldn’t find them and went outside and into the black SUV.

_ *** _

After the incident at John’s and Mycroft’s job, we got into one of Mycroft's SUV and started to make our way to the diner. Mycroft and Greg were sitting in the front passenger seat together while one of his drivers drove us. Greg was on Mycroft’s lap because Mycroft, just like John, was possessive of their omega. This wasn’t the first time that something like this happened, and it sure won’t be the last time. 

I was still a little shaken from the whole incident and tears were still running down my cheeks. John pulled me into his lap and put his hand on my cheek, wiping the tears away, which calmed me down a lot. His touch was soothing and his warmth was comforting. I sighed as I closed my eyes and leaned into his head. 

After all the tears were wiped and stopped flowing, John started sniffing along my neck, causing me to giggle because he had a little stubble on his face and it was tickling me. He knows that I like it when he grows his beard out a little bit, but once it gets too long, it starts to bother me. It turns from tickly to scratchy and itchy and it starts to feel weird. Once that happens, he shaves it off and starts fresh. He started sniffing my mark and placing kisses around it, which caused me to giggle louder and try to move away from him. This caused him to let out a playful growl and try and chase my neck around.

Once he sniffed my mark a few times and was satisfied with how I smelt, he then started scenting me. He rubbed his body the best he could against me and started kissing along my neck again. I wrapped my legs around his waist and bared my neck out to him as his hands continued to wander around my body. 

“If you two have sex in my car, I’m never talking to you two again,” came Mycrofts voice, followed by a giggle from Greg. This didn’t halt John’s movements though as he kept scenting me.

“You’re one to talk, I can’t imagine the things you’ve done with Greg in this car,” John shot back in a matter-a-fact tone. Without even looking, I could tell that my brother was blushing badly, and from Greg's laugh I knew I was right. I smiled at their antics and stroked the side of John’s face as he continued to scent me.

The car eventually came to a stop at the diner and so did John, satisfied enough to let me go. He gave me one last kiss on the forehead and opened the door to let me out. 

The diner was called “Starry Nights” and it was my favorite diner to eat at. It was rarely ever busy and they had amazing desserts. We walked up to the register and we were greeted by a young worker that looked new. We come here quite often and she doesn’t look familiar. She had short dark brown hair and a yellow headband with a flower on the side of it. She was short, only a little bit taller than me, so she was obviously an omega. She had black framed glasses and dark brown huge eyes matched with dark brown eyebrows. Her brown skin had a natural glow to it, and I could tell she was no older than 20. 

“What can I get for you gentlemen,” she asked as she surveyed the group. She was smiling in what appeared to be a forced smile but was kind hearted, like she had a long day, but was still happy to make people food. She has a slight accent to her voice which sounded American, so she was definitely new.

“Are you new here,” I blurted before anyone could say their orders. I really wanted to know, and it was going to bug me if I didn’t. I would have recognized her if she wasn’t.

She looked at me with shock at my question, before giving me another smile. “No. I’ve been working here for nine months, but today is my first day working at the register. The worker that was supposed to be working today called in sick, so they sent me up here instead. I usually stay in the back cooking and cleaning.” After she said that, I knew why. I looked at her neck and it was markless. That’s why she looked stressed, she probably had a lot of alpha giving her a hard time today because of it. 

“Oh,” I said in understanding. We gave her our orders, and she said our food would be done in ten-fifteen minutes. She seemed extremely nice, and she looked like the type of person I would love to be friends with.

We sat at one of the tables and started talking. I was talking to Greg, who was sitting across from me, about a show we were both watching, while John and Mycroft was talking about politics and business stuff. 

“Do you want to come over after lunch to watch the new episodes,” Greg questioned. I lit up at the invitation and nodded my head fastly that it made me a little dizzy. Their house was huge. It was big enough to fit two families in it, and it is fun when all of us are there. Not that I don’t like my apartment on Baker with John. but sometimes it feels too small, even if it’s just the two of us. 

“Great,” Greg said as his face lit up too. It was lonely, Greg told me, being in that house when Mycroft was at work. 

Our food arrived shortly after and we ate it in less than 15 minutes. Mycroft and John had to get back to work. A second car drove up next to the one that brought us here to take us to Greg and Mycroft's house. We said our goodbyes to our mates, John giving me a tight hug, but not too tight where it could hurt me, and gave me a lot of kisses. This, of course, made me a giggling mess. He eventually stopped and said, “I’ll miss you.”

“And I’ll think of you every second that we’re apart,” I responded before giving him one last peck on the lips before pulling away. 

We then all went into our respective cars and drove away from each other.


	6. Playdate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in third person instead of first because of reasons (I didn't feel like writing in first person). But I hope you lovely little Angels enjoy reading it anyways!!   
> (Also there is mild smut) (No real sex yet) (Sorry, it's coming soon)

Once the car dropped the two omegas off at Mycroft’s and Greg’s house, the pair climbed out and basically raced each other to the front door. Greg made it to the door first, panting quietly, and Sherlock caught up to him three seconds later. 

“No fair,” Sherlock whined, also out of breath and panting, “you are taller than me.” 

Greg laughed and said, “Yeah, only by like two inches.” Greg opened the door with his key and with the childish man in tow. Sherlock had a pout on his lips when Greg looked at him and sighed, knowing how emotional the man gets. “You wanna watch Doctor Who?” Greg asked as they walked into the living room. Sherlock’s pout instantly went away at the sound of his favorite show and he nodded vigorously. 

They sat down on the couch, Greg sitting criss-cross-applesauce, while Sherlock laid down with his head on Greg’s lap. Greg turned on the show and started the episode titled, “The Lazarus Experiment.” Half way through the episode, Sherlock looked up at Greg and said, “Lazarus kind of looks like Mycroft, but with blonde hair.” 

Greg made a face of disagreement and shook his head, “I don’t see it. Mycroft looks way cuter than that guy.” Sherlock shrugged and continued watching the show. 

Five more episodes later, Greg looked down at Sherlock to tell him to move his head so he could get up, but saw that he was asleep. Greg would hate to wake his friend up, but he really had to go to the bathroom. Greg slowly lifted Sherlock's head up off his lap and laid it back on the couch. Greg shuffled to the bathroom, did his business, and walked back to the living room where he saw Sherlock sitting up watching the TV. 

Greg chuckled when he saw him and said, “I thought you were sleeping, what happened?” Sherlock looked at him and smiled once he sat back down in his spot. 

“I’m a light sleeper,” Sherlock responded with a shrug. “And I hate sleeping alone.” Greg chuckled again and looked at the time on his phone.  _ 4:03. _

“Our mates will be back from work in about half an hour, is there anything else you wanna do before they come back?” Greg asked. Sherlock paused the TV and gave Greg a smile. Greg cocked his head to the side, not knowing what his best friend is up to. 

“Do you have strawberries and chocolate,” Sherlock asked, his smile and expression showing nothing but excitement. Once Greg realized where he was going, he nodded his head and smiled along with him. “Then let’s go make some chocolate covered strawberries!” Sherlock grabbed Greg’s hand and the both ran to the kitchen to work on their snack.

***

38 minutes later, five strawberries stranded on the floor, white and milk chocolate on both men's faces, several inappropriate jokes pertaining to the chocolate on the men's faces and 25 chocolate covered strawberries later, the front door opened. 

“We’re home,” Mycroft yelled through the house, unsure where the two omegas are. When he heard giggling coming from the kitchen, him and John walked towards them. And what a sight it was. 

The men still hadn’t cleaned the chocolate off of their faces, and were still giggling about how inappropriate they looked, and were eating their finished strawberries.

Both alphas were frozen in their spot, staring at the scene in front of them. John licked his lips, staring intensely at Sherlock, while Mycroft looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

“Hey guy’s, you’re finally home! We made Chocolate covered strawberries” Greg said cheery, his fingers had white chocolate on it so he licked it off in an overly innocent way. This resulted in a half moan/half growl to come from Mycroft. 

“They look delicious,” John said in a low voice as Sherlock picked up another strawberry and licked the side of it. 

“They sure do,” Mycroft added, in the same low voice, barely able to hold himself together. The two omegas were totally oblivious of what was going on with their mates, only caring about their snacks. The alphas walked up to their mates, already hard, and ready to try their snack. 

***

Greg just finished his strawberry when Mycroft pulled him into him. Greg let out a little squeak at the sudden motion. He was about to ask what Mycroft was doing when said man started licking his face free from the chocolate. Greg giggled when Mycroft continued lick his face but stopped when he was lifted up off the floor and was placed on the counter next to the strawberries. Mycroft then continued to kiss down along his neck and started sucking and biting hickeys. Greg bared his neck, panting slightly as Mycroft let out some of his aroma. Mycroft’s hand traveled along his omegas body until it found its way to the front of his pants. Greg moaned and arched his back once Mycroft started palming his dick, getting him fully hard. Mycroft's other hand danced over the omegas chest, feeling his body under the slightly too big shirt, until he finally began to rub and play with one of his nipples. Greg continued to moan and make lovely noises that made Mycroft harder, if that was possible. 

“My,” Greg moaned out and threw his head back, lips parted in an “o” shape and eyes half closed. “My, close. I’m close Myke.” Greg only started using words when he was close to cumming.

Mycroft smirked as he pulled both of his hands away. Greg looked up at Mycroft in confusion. Greg was pretty sure that Mycroft was enjoying it, and was concerned why he stopped. Mycroft kneeled down in front of Greg's legs, unzipped his pants, pulled his dick out. Mycroft took Greg's dick in his mouth, and put it all in one go. This caused Greg to moan very loud, that it almost sounded like a scream. After only four sucks, Greg was spilling into Mycroft's mouth. 

Once Greg was done, Mycroft pulled off with a pop and grinned up at his omega. He stood back up and licked his lips, his eyes never leaving his mates face. His eyes were half closed and his head was still thrown back, the hickeys he made were already visible and he was panting harder than before. He smiled once Mycroft came into his eyesight. 

“That was amazing Mycroft,” Greg said with a dazed look on his face. “That was the second time we did that today and it was just as good as the first.”

“Lets see if we can keep up our streak,” Mycroft said with a smug smirk on his face. Greg looked down and saw that Mycroft was still hard and gulped.

***

John grinned when Sherlock quirked an eyebrow at him. Sherlock was about to ask him if he wanted a strawberry before he was turned around and pushed into the counter. Sherlock moaned at the forcefulness and dominance that John portrayed. John pressed against him, his dick was pinned against Sherlock’s ass. Sherlock bent forward, offering not only his ass but himself to John and his dick. John let out a growl a Sherlock's actions, his dick still pressed firmly against the omegas' ass. If they were naked right now, Sherlock would be destroyed right now. John leaned down and licked Sherlock's mark, causing the man to shiver and whine. John then continued to kiss, bite and worship the mark like it was the only thing that was keeping him living. 

Sherlock's hips swayed slightly, wanting some kind of friction. Sherlock's ass grinded against John's dick, which caused the man to let out a growl. John put his hands on Sherlock’s hips, ceasing his movements and tsked. “Naughty boy. Don’t move unless I tell you, understand baby?” 

Sherlock nodded, which earned him a slap on the ass. This caused him to whine again, he loved getting his ass slapped by John. His hands always give him pleasure and even sometimes discipline when he’s being a bad boy. 

“Good,” John said, and unzipped the omegas jeans. He pulled the omegas dick out of his pants and started to jerk it slowly at first. “You know I love you so much right?”

“Mmhm,” Sherlock responded, trying his hardest not to grind against John’s dick or thrust into his hand. He wanted to be a good omega that followed their alphas instructions.

“And when  _ Martin  _ tried to get his hands on you, it made me so angry.  _ He _ thought that he could flirt with my mate? I don’t think so.” John’s pace quickened and his voice was low and deep in Sherlock's ear. “I get so jealous when other alphas look at you and around you. I am ready to kill anyone if they try and hurt you or steal you away from me. But then I realize that no matter what, you will always be my pretty,” he kissed the back of his neck, “little,” his pace quickened, his writing moving impossibly fast, “precious omega. And no one besides me will ever get touch or fuck you. Because you are mine Sherlock, no one else's.  _ Mine. _ ” He bit down on Sherlock's mark after his speech. This caused the little omega to cum violently on both the kitchen counter and on John’s hand. His eyes rolled to the back of his head during his orgasm, his back was arched and his ass pressed against Johns clothed dick. 

“Shit,” John cursed, “that was hot.” He pulled his own dick out of his pants and gave himself a few jerks. Sherlock was barely off of his climax high, when John turned him around again and lowered him down to his knees. He gave his dick a few more jerks before cumming on Sherlock's face. Sherlock closed his eyes and opened his mouth, trying to catch some of the cum in his mouth. The cum blended in with the chocolate that was still there and was now dry.

Sherlock, now covered in semen, opened his eyes and gave his lover a dazed and satted smile. John helped him up and gave him a proper kiss. When they pulled away, Sherlock said the only thing John needed to know, “And I love you too my love.”


	7. Stress Reliever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO IS BACK BY POPULAR DEMAND!! I know I have been gone for several months now and a lot of you have asked me whether or not this story is abandoned, and a lot of have offered to PAY me to continue writing this story. And while the offer is flattering and well appreciated, I am not going to take any of y'alls money. I did not want to leave this story on the "cliffhanger" that it was on, and this story does have a lot of potential. That is why I am going to continue writing this story!! And I wanted to thank you Angels for the encouragement and the comments, you're the reason why this chapter is up.  
> Also, this chapter gets very smut towards the end, so if you do not enjoy reading smut, please don't read the end of this chapter. But I promise the next few chapters are going to be nothing but fluff.  
> I hope you lovely little Angels love this story as much I love writing it.

“Lock, I’m home,” John announced as he entered their shared flat. They have been living at 221b Baker Street for quite some time now, and even though he adored the place, he sometimes fells that it had become quite crowded over the years. He didn’t want to bring this up to Sherlock, in fear that he would get upset which would result in an argument, so he kept it to himself for now. What he didn’t know was that Sherlock felt the same way.

John had quite the day at work, having to break up a fight between two of his co-workers. One of them flirted with the other's mate, not knowing that their mate was nearby, resulting in the other nearly ripping his head off. _When will people learn to stop flirting with other peoples mates_ , John thought to himself. He quickly shook the thought away, not wanting to think about work at home and causing both him and his mate to stress out.

John heard Sherlock’s feet shuffle over to him as he sat his bag down and put his coat on the hanger. When he turned around, Sherlock was standing in front of him with white chocolate in his hair and a beaming smile on his face. “Hi Love,” Sherlock squealed out and hugged John tight, surprising him a little due to his sudden outburst. After he quickly recovered, John smiled and hugged him back. 

“How was your day today, darling,” John questioned, noting the white chocolate in his hair. His pupils dilated and he had to quickly adjust himself before he got hard and took Sherlock right there before he got an answer. instead, he wiped the chocolate out of Sherlock's hair, which resulted him to let out a cute giggle.

“Oh, nothing much,” Sherlock said innocently, which John saw right through. “I finished composing a song that I have been working on, I accompanied Mrs. Hudson as she went grocery shopping, and I made something very special for you.”

The last part through John off a little bit. There wasn’t anything important that was supposed to happen today. It wasn’t their anniversary, their birthdays were quite a while from now, and there wasn’t a major holiday today. If he had forgotten something, his assistant would have surely reminded him, and he would’ve gone out to get Sherlock something before he got home. 

“Oh really,” John questioned, a little unsure just in case he did forget something important but made sure to hide it. “And what would that something be?” Sherlock bit his lip and grabbed John by the hand, not giving him an answer just yet. Sherlock pulled him into the kitchen and the display alone left him in shock. 

On the kitchen table was his favorite meal, lamb chops with garlic potatoes, roasted asparagus and sautéed mushrooms. And alongside it was his favorite bottle of white wine, _Chardonnay_. There were rose petals littering the floor and the table, and the room smelt of his favorite cologne. John turned his focus back to Sherlock and just realized that he was wearing his favorite outfit, his ridiculously tight purple shirt and black trousers. It was his favorite because it fit his body just right and complimented his body in all of the right areas. 

“Well, how do you like it,” Sherlock asked timidly. He has been planning this for about a week now, asking Greg for a few tips on what he should do.

_“_ _I want to surprise him,” Sherlock told Greg over the phone as he scrolled through Pinterest for cute date ideas. “I can tell he has been kind of stressed the last few days and I want to take his mind off of it.”_

 _“_ _You want to know what I do to get Mycroft to relax when work stresses him out,” Greg asked as he flipped through the numerous shows and movies that were on Netflix._

_“Yes because that was the reason why I called you,” Sherlock stated matter-of-factly. Greg rolled his eyes as he chose Broadchurch. “But I kinda don’t want to know anymore because I just remembered that you’re mated to my Brother. I don't want to know what you two do in your free time.”_

_"Oh come on,” Greg laughed. “The amount of double dates we’ve been on. The amount of times we’ve been over at each other’s houses. The amount of times we’ve had sex toget-”_

_“Okaaaayyy,” Sherlock interrupted before could finish his sentence. “Are you going to tell me the advice or not?”_

_"Ok,” Greg laughed again. “The first thing that I do is make Mycroft his favorite meal. I also make sure that I am wearing the outfit that he loves seeing me in since it always turns him on.”_

Sherlock felt a little insecure after he asked that question since John has been quiet for quite some time. He spent a lot of time prepping this meal and the kitchen, and he thought he did pretty good. _Maybe John just wanted to relax after he got home and sleep, maybe he wasn’t in the mood, maybe he didn’t love the food or the outfit, maybe…_

“How do I like it,” John repeated, snapping Sherlock out out his negative train of thought. They locked eyes as John slowly walked over to him. Once he got close enough, he placed both hands on his hips and pulled him closer. He leaned down to his ear and whispered, “I absolutely love it.” Sherlock blushed at this and all of his insecurities that was plaguing his mind immediately went away. John pulled away grinning and guided him to the table so that could sit down and enjoy their meal together. 

_“Okay what else do you do,” Sherlock asked, listening intently to Greg’s advice, storing the information in his mind for later._

_“After we finish the meal, I usually sing for him,” Greg replied. He grabbed his stress toy off of the coffee table and excitedly pressed the numerous buttons. “He says my voice calms him down, but also turns him on at the same time.”_

_Sherlock thinks about that, he has been working on a song on his violin for John recently that he hasn’t finished yet. John is always intrigued when he watches him play the violin. Maybe when he finishes, he can play it for him._

“Come on,” Sherlock said after they both finished eating dinner, leading him into the living room. “I want to play a song for you on my violin.”

“Woah,” John chuckled as Sherlock excitedly led him by the hand to the living room as if he forgot where it was or wasn’t going to come. “What’s the occasion, seriously?” Don’t get him wrong, it’s not like he didn’t enjoy the attention that his mate was giving him. It is honestly making him forget all about the stress of being one of the most important figures in the British Government. He just didn’t know if he forgot something important in their relationship.

Sherlock turned around to look at him, and there was nothing but love, content, and a little bit of nervousness in his eyes. It made John’s brain stop for a moment, taking in everything that was his mate. His scent, his face, his messy hair, and his sexy body. 

Sherlock smiled and shook his head. “No occasion, I just wanted to make you happy.” 

“You make me happy simply by being alive,” John responded so quickly he didn’t realize he said it out loud. But it was true, while Sherlock’s heart was beating, and he was alive and well, John will always be happy.

Sherlock blushed and casted his eyes downwards. John grinned at that, he loved seeing his mate so bashful from his compliments, it made him look so cute and innocent. 

Sherlock went over to retrieve his violin and took out a sheet of music that was hidden under other sheets of music. He gestured for John to sit down in his chair while he set the music stand up. “I want to play you a song that I have been composing for quite some time now. It’s about our relationship so far, and about the never dying love that I have for you. You mean the world to me, and I want to reinforce this feeling by this song. I made it just for you and I hope you love it just as much as I love it. As much as I love you.” They locked eyes at the end of Sherlock’s little speech and John’s breath caught in his throat at his words. Everyday Sherlock proves to John how lucky of a man he is to be mated to such a beautiful Omega. And this right here, Sherlock standing in front of him looking absolutely stunning, like whatever god there is created him to be nothing but perfect. This is why he is still doing what he is doing, why he stays at such a stressful job working ungodly hours, missing precious time with his Omega. So he can have moments like this. 

“I love you so much Sherlock,” John stated truthly. Sherlock gave him a glowing smile, and he started to play the song, his song. 

The song itself was a total of 3 minutes and 57 seconds, and John listened to every second of it. Taking in the different notes and tunes that were made for him and their relationship. When the song was done, and Sherlock put his violin away, and turned around John was standing right in front of him which made him jump a little. He didn’t notice that he stood up, let alone walk over to him.

“Hi,” Sherlock squeaked out, which resulted in John letting out a mixture of a chuckle and a purr. John grabbed him by the waist and gave him a slow but passionate kiss.

_“Okay then what,” Sherlock questioned seriously, happy that he was finally getting somewhere. Greg’s advice was way more informative than all of the Pinterest articles he has been reading._

_“Once I am done singing, things start to get heated after that, if you know what I mean,” Greg continued. He smirked, knowing that his best friend got flustered after hearing that when he heard him gasp. “First it starts off agonizingly slow as he takes my clothes off, one article at a time. Once all of my clothes are off, except for my underwear, he likes to jerk me off with them still on, he plays with my nipples. But once the underwear is off and he is inside of me, he loses all control as he-”_

_“Okaaayyy,” Sherlock interrupted, extremely flustered at Greg’s openness in his and his brother’s sex life. “That’s enough Greg, I don’t need all of the details.” All he can hear over the phone is Greg laughing loudly._

John picked his mate up, and Sherlock instinctively wrapped his legs around his waist. John carried him to the bedroom, thankfully the door was open, and kicked the door close behind him. He laid Sherlock gently on their bed, and put his legs on either side of his thighs. He leaned down and kissed alongside his throat until he got their mating mark. There he nibbled, licked, and kissed and didn’t stop until Sherlock was a moaning mess.

“I’m going to ravish you tonight,” John growled into his ear as he slowly grinded against his dick. This resulted in Sherlock to let out a high pitched moan. Sherlock felt slick start to leave his hole, causing him to moan louder and buckle his hips up against Johns’. 

John smelt the slick leave Sherlocks hole, causing him to growl louder, and grind more forcefully. He quickly took both of their clothes off, in a matter of seconds. All thoughts about the stress from earlier left John’s mind as he viewed Sherlock’s ever stunning body. Slick poured out of Sherlocks body quickly and his cock sat perched on his chest, pouring out pre-come at the same speed his slick was pouring out. Sherlock let out a small whimper and he slowly raised his hips up to John, snapping him out of his trance.

“We can be loud as we want,” Sherlock panted out. “I made sure that Mrs. Hudson stayed out with friends tonight. We have the whole flat to ourselves.” John grinned at that, knowing full well that they were going to be loud even if Mrs. Hudson was here. John put two fingers into Sherlock’s waiting hole, making Sherlock scream out. He thrust them in and out, watching as his tight hole easily took his fingers.

“Just so you know,” John growled lowly against Sherlocks’ ear, causing him to bare his neck to him, “You probably won’t be able to walk in the morning.” Once he said this, he added a third finger and thrust all of them deep enough to hit Sherlock’s prostate. Once he hit his spot three more times, Sherlock let out a silent scream as he came for the first time that night. His eyes rolled to the back of his head due to the intensity of his climax, resulting in John to a smirk as he watched him come down from his high. 

As John pulled out his fingers as he leaned over to open the drawer of their nightstand. He pulled out a condom and put it on over his dick. Once it was on properly, he aligned himself with Sherlock’s hole and slowly entered him. They both groaned in allusion at the feeling of John entering him. This was going to be an amazing night, they both thought, as John continued to thrust in Sherlock.

****

  
Sherlock slept silently as John watched him in the dark. He traced circles around his mate's naked hip, and enjoyed the way that his chest rose and fell as he breathed slowly in his sleep. They had been going at it for about an hour and a half before Sherlock got tired. He came a total of 5 times while John came only twice. They managed to take a quick shower after, restraining themselves from having shower sex, since Sherlock was very worn out. Once they were out the shower and dried off, they both laid in bed naked, loving the feeling of each other's skin on each. John whispered loving sweet words in Sherlocks ear after they settled down, until sleep finally caught up with him.

 _I love you_ , John thought as he drifted into a blissful sleep as well, dreaming only about his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any mistakes of any kind, please don't be afraid to let me know, it would be deeply appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
